Una Historia de Demacia
by Juan Blanco jr
Summary: Cilice es un huérfano que trabaja como ayudante de herrero, pero el mundo lo llevara a conocer el miedo, la esperanza, la emoción de la batalla, el amor y unas cosas mas...
1. Prologo

El siguiente Fanfic es de la clasificación T debido a partes en la historia y en los diálogos, por favor cualquier menor de 13 años de edad absténgase de leer esta historia sin supervisión de sus padres, madres o representantes.

Si quieren entender mejor la historia les sugiero que lean las historias de los campeones de League of Legends, pues en estas me he basado para la historia que se presenta a continuación.

En caso de existir algún error ortográfico o de redacción, por favor avisarme en los comentarios.

Sin más nada que decir les dejo este trabajo que he realizado con mucho esmero.

Una historia de Demacia.

Hace muchos años antes de que el primer Brakern despertara, existió una pequeña ciudad al este del reino de Demacia, su nombre era Berrocill, como toda ciudad pequeña que no pasaba de los quinientos habitantes, tenía dos puertas, una al este y otra al oeste, además Berrocill tenía una zona "elegante" y muchas zonas pobres alrededor, la zona elegante tenía las calles limpias y los anaqueles tenían decoraciones a juego con los productos, mientras que en las zonas pobres las calles eran decoradas por basura y destacaban por su olor a agua estancada, en una de estas zonas marginales había una herrería, no era grande, tampoco era pequeña, era una herrería normal como la de todas las zonas de la ciudad, excepto claro la de la zona elegante, tenía una pared donde se exhibían espadas y escudos, un chico de estatura normal y pelo castaño oscuro estaba colgando una espada en esta pared, el chico era musculoso, después de todo era el hijo del herrero. Tenía que aprender el oficio de su padre desde muy joven. Desde atrás se le acerco su padre, musculoso como cualquier herrero, alto, calvo y bien afeitado.

-Ahí quedo perfecta, tienes un excelente sentido de la decoración Muc´th- Dijo muy orgulloso.

- Un buen hombre tiene que tenerlo- Dijo muy orgulloso.

El padre de Muc´th le sonrió y luego volteo hacia una esquina y le grito a un chico que se encontraba barriendo.

-¡Cilice, holgazán, ponte a pulir las espadas y cierra la herrería, Muc´th y yo vamos a la trastienda a comer algo, y cuando termines te puedes ir, no antes!-

El chico dejó la escoba y respondió.

-Sí, señor, hasta mañana señor- y cogió un trapo poniendo su mejor sonrisa falsa.

Fue directo a la primera espada de la pared, la retiro con cuidado y empezó a pulir la hoja, se mantuvo frotando la hoja con el trapo aparentemente muy alegre hasta que escucho la puerta cerrarse, en cuanto volteo y vio que ya no se veían las sombras de los pies del herrero y su hijo por debajo de la puerta relajo sus hombros y suspiro ruidosamente.

-Sí, señor, claro señor, limpiare su puta mierda en un segundo- dijo mientras frotaba violentamente el paño de tela agujereado contra un lado de la espada y luego contra el otro- Seguro que Muc´th lo hace mejor.

Cilice era una cabeza más alto que Muc´th, pero no tan fornido, tenía el pelo negro largo y desordenado, sus ojos eran marrones oscuros y su piel pálida, vestía con una camisa de tela que antes había sido blanca y que por el uso se tornó de color marrón pálido, un pantalón negro con parches y unos zapatos de cuero desgastado a juego.

Cuando por fin había terminado de pulir y volver a colocar todas y cada una de las espadas en la pared ya eran pasadas las diez y media de la noche, camino a la mesa donde reposaba la llave de la puerta, la agarro y cerro con ella la puerta al salir.

Mientras caminaba a casa silbaba canciones de la fiesta del solsticio, caminaba rápido, puesto que su casa estaba a media hora de la herrería y él quería llegar para dormir en su cama de colchón de paja, no había muchas personas por la calle a esa hora, algún que otro borracho o un trabajador (como el) al cual su jefe explotaba vilmente.

Ya solo le faltaban dos cuadras cuando vio pasando por una esquina una intensa luz a una cuadra y media a la derecha, entrecerró sus ojos para ver mejor la fuente de aquella luz.

-Me cago en…-susurro al darse cuenta que la luz provenía de un edificio en llamas.

Salió corriendo por la calle gritando.

-¡Fuego, fuego, todos despierten, hay un edificio en llamas!- corría tan rápido como podía, buscando con la mirada un bebedero de caballos con baldes cerca o algún pozo.

No paso mucho tiempo antes de que viera luces en las casas y locales, y un segundo después la gente salía de las casas con recipientes y ollas llenas de agua.

Cilice se detuvo a media cuadra del incendio, quedo atónito con lo que estaba viendo, lo que se estaba quemando no era un edificio sino una de las torres de vigilancia de la puerta este, y por la misma entraban hombres vestidos con armaduras de hierro, vio como el cadáver de uno de los vigilantes de la puerta caía en llamas con una flecha en la frente.

Cilice dio la vuelta y corrió incluso más rápido de lo que se creía capaz, las personas que salieron de los edificios antes lo vieron con curiosidad venir, hasta que uno de los que estaba más cerca de Cilice gritó.

-¡Nos invaden por la puerta este!- mientras salía despavorido.

Un torbellino de gritos se alzó desde la multitud, pronto todos, presas del pánico empezaron a correr y Cilice observo como de las cuadras más cercanas empezaban a salir de sus hogares para averiguar cuál era el motivo de todo ese alboroto, de inmediato ellos también corrieron despavoridos buscando huir de los soldados que entraban por la puerta.

Volvió la cabeza para ver si los soldados estaban muy cerca y para su horror vio que una niñita de no más de seis años estaba parada en medio de la calle, demasiado asustada para huir, se detuvo y volteo por completo, estaba aterrado, pero si no hacía algo un caballo podría aplastar a la niña o le podrían acertar un golpe con una espada o garrote, se maldijo a sí mismo y se regresó para agarrar a la niña y sacarla del camino de los soldados.

Cundo llego a ella, en lo que para él fue un pardeo, la sujetó por la cintura con un brazo y salió corriendo hacia un callejón.

Los caballos pasaban galopando y los hombres corriendo por el frente del callejón, se escuchaban gritos y llantos, madera rompiéndose y hierro chocando, pero Cilice oía más fuerte que cualquier otra cosa los latidos de su corazón y los sollozos de la niña que tenía en brazos, se sentía como un animal atrapado contra aquella pared sobre la que posaba su espalda.

Él sabía que no podía permanecer en ese lugar para siempre, tarde o temprano uno de los invasores y llamaría a otros, sería su fin. Miro a la niña y le susurro.

-Eh, chica ¿Cómo te llamas?-

-Elixiv- respondió la infante entre sollozos.

-De acuerdo, Elixiv, tenemos que salir de este lugar ¿me sigues?-

-Pero si salimos nos van a atrapar- replico

-Eso no es seguro, es más fácil que nos atrapen en este callejón-dijo poniéndose en frente de Elixiv y le apartó uno de sus negros rizos de la frente- y si eso pasa no tendremos a donde correr ¿entiendes?

La niña lo miro con sus ojos color avellana por un largo rato y luego asintió.

-Muy bien, entonces vamos-

Caminaron pegando su espalda a la pared de un edificio, al llegar a la esquina que daba entrada a la calle Cilice se asomó a ambos lados de la calle para ver si los intrusos seguían en ella. Vio que todavía quedaban unos cuantos rezagados revisando los edificios más cercanos a la puerta, definitivamente ellos los perseguirían y si los veían, Cilice maldijo entre dientes y suficientemente bajo como para que Elixiv no lo escuchara.

Miro hacia el callejón y logro ver una puerta trasera de un bar entre abierta, retrocedió lentamente hasta ella e intento abrirla pero esta no cedió. Miro a la niña que estaba medio abrazada a él y le susurro.

-Tengo que patear la puerta para poder entrar- espero hasta que Elixiv asintiera con la cabeza- en cuanto la ropa tienes que correr lo más rápido que puedas-

Cilice se separó de la infante y retrocedió un paso, cuando pateo la puerta las bisagras saltaron y la madera crujió. Se escucharon voces en la calle. Cilice cogió a la niña por la mano y salió corriendo por el interior del bar esquivando mesas y sillas, subió unas escaleras que vio en la parte trasera de la barra, en la parte superior del bar había cuatro habitaciones.

-Allí-susurro Elixiv señalando con el dedo la habitación del fondo que tenía la puerta abierta.

Entraron en el cuarto lo más rápido que pudieron sin hacer demasiado ruido. Cilice cerró la puerta lentamente, le hizo señas a Elixiv para que se agachara y se alejara de las ventanas.

Escucharon pasos en la parte de abajo del edificio, Cilice pego su oído a la puerta y alcanzo a oír más claramente las pisadas de los soldados, uno ya estaba subiendo las escaleras. Cilice miro alrededor para encontrar un arma, si tenía que luchar no quería hacerlo con las manos vacías, lo único que logró ver fue una botella de vino rota al lado de la cama.

Los pasos se escuchaban cada vez más cerca, justo en la habitación de al lado, Cilice le hizo señas a Elixiv para que se escondiera debajo de la cama.

Cilice escucho como el que ya estaba en el segundo piso entraba al cuarto contiguo. Se metió en el closet de madera de la habitación dejando las puertas ligeramente entre abiertas para poder ver atraves de ellas y esperó.

Se escuchó el chirrido de la puerta abriéndose, un hombre corpulento y vestido con una armadura de cuero entró en el cuarto con una espada en la mano, caminó lentamente por delante de la cama y observó la habitación. Se acercó al armario y extendió la mano para abrirlo, pero entonces se escuchó una voz desde debajo de la escalera.

-¡Lufe mueve tu gordo culo aquí, estamos hartos de esperarte!-

El sujeto se dio la vuelta rojo de la rabia y grito.

-¡ya casi termino, dame un puto segundo y bajo!- fue bajando la voz- maldito imbécil, la próxima vez ten tú el puto valor de subir tú solo a ver si terminas rápido-

Cilice salió sin hacer ruido del closet, tenía claro su objetivo, se movió rápido hacia la espalda de Lufe y le clavó la botella rota que encontró en el suelo justo en la parte de la nuca en que la carne es más blanda y la piel más suelta. La sangre empezó a brotar de la herida y Cilice lo tuvo que sostener para que no hiciera ruido al caer.


	2. Inicio

**_Capitulo 1_**

_**Inicio**_

Cilice bajó lentamente el cuerpo muerto de Lufe al suelo, había logrado lo que quería, terminar con él de forma rápida y silenciosa. Tomó la espada que había caído sobre la alfombra de la habitación.

Entonces algo le pasó por la mente y susurró.

-Sal, Elixiv-

La pequeña salió de debajo de la cama, tenia el rostro lleno de lagrimas y miraba el cuerpo a los pies de Cilice con los ojos muy abiertos. Cilice agarro la espada del invasor y fue hacia la niña y le puso la mano en el hombro y le dijo.

-Tenia que hacerlo, si no el nos lo haría a nosotros- le seco una lagrima- ¿entiendes, verdad?-

-Creo-Sollozó-pero no me gusta-

-A mi tampoco me agrada demasiado pero me gusta mucho respirar- bromeó- Vamos, tenemos que salir de aquí-

-¿Vas a usar eso?- señalo la espada curvada de Lufe.

-Probablemente- hizo una mueca- vamos-

Salieron de la habitación cogidos de la mano y agachados para hacer el menor ruido posible. Bordearon el pasamanos de la escalera, se detuvieron y escucharon. No se escuchaba nada, ni voces, ni sillas, nada. Cilice decidió arriesgarse y se asomo un poco por la escalera.

No vio a nadie, se regreso y le dijo a Elixiv.

-no hay nadie abajo, vamos a bajar, si ves a alguien tira fuerte de mi mano,¿de acuerdo?-

La niña asintió enérgicamente.

Bajaron por la escalera y avanzaron por el local. todo estaba en total silencio, podían escuchar su respiración, escuchaban sus pasos. Miraban a su alrededor pero no veían a nadie, llegaron a la puerta y Cilice le soltó la mano a Elixiv, la miro a los ojos y asintió. la puerta principal se abrió hacia la calle de enfrente.

Cilice vio el edificio de donde salieron, fue justo a tiempo, el fuego empezaba a afectar la estructura, justo como la de los demás edificios cercanos a la puerta, a lo mejor por eso fue que salieron de el los intrusos, pero se equivocó.

se volteo y le dijo a Elixiv.

-Parece que se fueron, ¿donde crees que están tus padres?-

- Ellos estaban en la puerta, visitando a mi tío- los ojos se le llenaron de lagrimas.

Cilice comprendió porque se había quedado paralizada al ver la puerta en llamas, no la podía culpar.

Entonces el sonido de un cuerno de guerra desgarro la noche y Cilice se volvió hacia la ciudad, ya habían edificios en llamas a lo lejos, los soldados estaban respondiendo a la invasión, pero ¿cuantos soldados tendría una ciudad tan pequeña?. Tenían que salir de Berrocill lo antes posible.

-Esto va a terminar mal para nosotros-pensó en voz baja Cilice- Tenemos que buscar suministros y salir de aquí-

-Pero ¿a donde vamos a ir?

-Busquemos un mapa y decidamos en el camino, ¿de acuerdo?-

Ella asintió, no muy convencida pero no había nada mejor que pudieran hacer.

se dirigieron lo mas rápido que podían a la casa de Cilice a una cuadra de ahí


End file.
